Nemo's Big Brother 1
Award Show https://docs.google.com/forms/d/1nQB_dz1RbULcRkGqMS3_kdKXtJ1Khvvr0oedBLJ3-Yg/edit?usp=sharing Nemo's Big Brother 1 NBB1 Also known as Nemo's Big Brother 1 is the first ever season hosted in KNFC! The season contains 14 Houseguests with the consist of 5 jurors. The season ended with 'IiJohnnyYolo being the winner and Abclikespie' as the season's runner-up Twists *Avery vs Nemo was the first twist in the whole Big Brother series, it splits the house into 2 teams. Team Avery and Team Nemo, If a houseguest wins Hoh, their team is safe with them. This twist ended on week six but its noted a lot of people who were on the same team did make tight alliances (Abc and Kinq) (Asia and Power). *House Nominee was introduced on Week 8, it allows the whole house to nominate one other houseguest with the Hoh's nominee on the block. If the veto was used on them, the house will name a replacement nominee. *Jury Comebacks a competition which determines which jury is coming back after they get evicted. Abc and Asia each did a competition and Abc won earning his spot back in the game which caused him to go right for control. *'Number Code Twist' was originally gonna be for a diamond power of veto but it was cancelled after it was discovered before it was supposed to be in play. *'Advantage Competition' only appeared in the Final 5, Houseguests competes in this competition to gain an advantage throughout the week, Noise won the competition and gained an advantage in the veto competition he got to practice the hobby before doing it. Despite that, he still did this worse out of everyone in that veto *’’’ Co HOH ‘’’ In week 2 A Seceret Advantage was hidden in the house, whoever found would be able to select one nominee and stay safe for the week, Noise ended up finding it becoming Co HOH and nominated Snipper Future Appearances: Noise, Long, and Jee all returned for Abcs Survivor. Noise, Jee, and Long returned again with Charlie for Nemos Big Brother 2. Charlie and Jee returned again with Kinq for Nemos Big Brother 3. After that Jee, Kui/Cpitz, and Noise returned for Nemos Survivor 1 Houseguests Jee wins Hoh, he nominated Snipper and Cpitz Noise wins Pov, he used it on Cpitz, Blade was then renominated Richie walked out of the house With a vote of 6-0, Blade was then evicted Week 2 Abc wins Hoh, he nominated Nikki and Asia '' ''Abc wins Pov, he discarded the veto Nikki was expelled from the house Week 3 Asia wins Hoh, she nominated Nathan and Cpitz Noise wins the veto discarding it. Cpitz Then walks out of the house Week 4 Abc wins Hoh, he nominated Long, Noise Nominated Jee '' ''Abc wins Pov, he discarded the veto With a vote of 1-1, there's a tie Abc evicts Jee with his tie-breaker vote Week 5 Noise wins Hoh, he nominated Kinq and Dxrk Abc wins Pov, he used it on Kinq, Asia was then renominated With a vote of 3-2, Dxrk was then evicted Week 6 Asia wins Hoh, she nominated Noise and Abc Asia wins Pov, she discarded the veto With a vote of 1-1, theres a tie Asia evicts Abc with her tie breaker vote Week 7 Kinq wins Hoh, he nominated Noise and Power Kinq wins Pov, he used it on Noise, Asia was then renominated With a vote of 1-0, Asia was then evicted and expelled from jury Power gets expelled from the house Week 8 Abc returns to the game Long wins Hoh, he nominated Kinq and Nathan Long wins Pov, he discarded the veto With a vote of 1-1, there's a tie Long evicts Nathan with his tie-breaker vote Week 9 Kinq wins Hoh, he nominated Abc and Long Abc wins Pov, he used it on himself, Noise was then renominated With a vote of 1-0, Long was then evicted Week 10 Noise wins P1 Abc wins P2 Abc wins P3 and became the final Hoh Abc evicts Kinq with his sole vote Finale Noise wins Nemo's Big Brother 1 With 3-2 votes |} {| Trivia #This season has the largest number of people walking or getting, expelled. (Weeks: 1,2,3 and 7) #Abc won the veto 2 times in a row until his eviction in Week 6. (Weeks: 4,5) #Asia was the 1st juror to lost her place on the jury. (Week: 7) #There are a lot of tie votes during evictions. (Weeks: 4,6,8) #There are a lot of weeks, which a houseguest became both Hoh and a Veto user. (Weeks: 2,4,6,7,8,9) #Abc holds the record with most competiton wins of the season and most in the group with seven (3 hohs and 4 vetos). #Nathan was the second juror to lose his spot. (week 8) #Power also lost his jury spot but he was expelled in the process. #Abc also arguably made two of the dumbest moves in the seasons history by evicting Long and Kinq over Noise #Jee was the First ever HOH #Noise was the first ever POV winner #Blade was the first person ever evicted #Blade was the first person ever evicted with every vote #Cpitz Was the first ever person to have the veto used on them #Noise First Ever Cohoh #Abc First ever Person to be evicted and Return #Noise was Nominated the most times in the season 4 Which was the record till he broke it next season (